parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style) (Version 2)
TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Video Game Spoof of Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc Cast *Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Globox - Percy the Small Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Murfy - Toby the Tram Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Teensies - Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (from Thomas and Friends) *Otti Psi - Donald (from Thomas and Friends) *Romeo Patti - Douglas (from Thomas and Friends) *Gonzo - Oliver (from Thomas and Friends) *André - Hector (from Thomas and Friends) *Black Lums - Narrow Gauge Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) *Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar - The Horrid Lorries (from Thomas and Friends) *Begoniax - Elizabeth (from Thomas and Friends) *Count Razoff - Spencer (from Thomas and Friends) *Reflux the Knaaren - Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") *The Knaarens - Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty (from Thomas and Friends) *Hoodlums - The Clowns (from Dumbo) *Tily - Rosie (from Thomas and Friends) *Carmen the Whale - Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) *Globox's Children - Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor (from Thomas and Friends) *Bzzit/Mozzy - Duncan (from Thomas and Friends) *Houdini the Magician - Edward (from Thomas and Friends) *Betilla the Fairy - Molly (from Thomas and Friends) *Tarayzan - Stanley (from Thomas and Friends) *Musician - James (from Thomas and Friends) *Joe - Duck (from Thomas and Friends) *Bimbette - Lady (from Thomas and Friends) *Brainox - Rat (from Hugo the Troll) *Catastrox - Rit (from Hugo the Troll) *Hardrox - Sir Handel (from Thomas and Friends) *Globber - Michael Darling (from Peter Pan) *Globs - Danny Darling (from Peter Pan) *Oktette - Rut (from Hugo the Troll) *and more Gallery ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad693-1-.png|Thomas as Rayman PercyandtheFunfair39.png|Percy as Globox TobyFeelsLeftOut27.png|Toby as Murfy Mr Bill, Mr Ben, Mr Bash, Mr Dash, and Mr Ferdinand.png|Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies DonaldFront.jpeg|Donald as Otti Psi DouglasModel.png|Douglas as Romeo Patti OliverFront.jpeg|Oliver as Gonzo HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Andre Trucks19.png|Narrow Gauge Trucks as Black Lums HorridLorry15.png|Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar ThomasAndTheTuba37.png|Elizabeth as Begoniax GordonandSpencer45.png|Spencer as Count Razoff Screenshot_0.jpg|Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens..png|Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaaren Warriors Payasos_bomberos.png|The Clowns as The Dark Lums Rosie.jpg|Rosie as Tily Tillie Little Engine..png|Tillie as Carmen the Whale Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as Globox Children.png|Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Ly the Fairy Toad.jpg|Toad as Sssssam the Snake Henry the Green Engine in Thomas and the Magic Railroad.jpg|Henry as Clark Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Polokus MavisTTTE1.jpg|Mavis as Uglette BoCo.jpg|Boco as The Photographer Edward the Blue Engine.jpg|Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Betilla the Fairy Duncan.jpg|Duncan as Mozzy/Bzzit GreenExpressCoaches.png|Coaches as Electoons Stanley.jpg|Stanley as Tarayzan JamesSeason8Promo.jpg|James as The Musician DuckTakesCharge47.png|Duck as Joe Lady the Magical Engine.jpg|Lady as Bimbette Screenshot 2016-12-30 12.33.45.png|Rat as Brainox (Credit Goes To Hugo Games) Screenshot 2016-12-30 12.30.32.png|Rit as Castastrox (Credit Goes To Hugo Games) SirHandelModel1.png|Sir Handel as Hardrox Michael Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Michael Darling as Globber No-250px-Danny.jpg|Danny Darling as Globs Screenshot 2016-12-30 12.32.41.png|Rut as Oktette (Credit Goes To Hugo Games) Gallery (Trains) Main Lines No_5029_Stanton_Gate_1991.jpg|Nunney Castle No. 5029 IMG_0233_01-L.jpg|Clan Line No. 35028 No200393 700001a.jpg|Britannia No. 70000 King Edward 1 No 6024 Aynho Junction 1991.jpg|King Edward 1 No. 6024 V655-34027-TAW-VALLEY-4-90-Original-slide.jpg|Taw Valley No. 34027 Steam_locomotive_-_73096_-_at_Virginia_Water_station_-_280404.jpg|73096 SR_828.jpg|Harry A Frith No. 828 Paignton and Dartmouth Steam Railway RM-Sept-p70a.jpg|Goliath No. 5239 No3921245102_fcc797d15a_b.jpg|Flying Scotsman No. 60103 South Devon Railway No5303029818_25a54d449e_b.jpg|No. 7760 West Somerset Railway No00000005.jpg|Dinmore Manor No. 7820 and Odney Manor No. 7828 No3874468672_c453ae58b2_z.jpg|No. 48773 No00000527.jpg|No. 53808 West_Country_class_pacific_No_34105_Swanage_on_the_Mid_Hants_Railway.jpg|Swanage No. 34105 No966.jpg|No. 44422 No41186031804_ed8a3598b1_b.jpg|Bradley Manor No. 7802 Swanage Railway it'scf6802aedd8d456853d8d3d9936d72cc.jpg|No. 30053 mm_120-wimbledon.jpg|No. 120 East Somerset Railway No68846.jpg|No. 1247 (as No. 68867) No11090873575_dc9f0d3290_b.jpg|No. 110 Shillingstone06.JPG|No. 30075 Swiss Federal Railways It's_1200px-SBB_Historic_A_3-5_705.jpg|No. 705 Movie Used *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and VideoGammerMan's Versions) Footage Thomas and Friends Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *James In A Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas's Anthem (Sing-Along Song) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks The Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Sir Topham Hatt (Sing-Along Song) *Heroes (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *There's No One Quite Like Emily (Sing Along-Song) *James the Splendid Red Engine (Sing-Along) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Come For The Ride (Sing-Along) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Diesel Does It Again (George Carlin) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day For James (Ringo Starr-US) *No Joke For James (George Carlin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Percy’s Promise (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and The Dragon (George Carlin) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend For Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas, Percy, and The Mail Train (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Sing-Along Song) *The Island Song (Sing-Along Song) *Harold The Helicopter (Sing-Along Song) *Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover (Sing-Along Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Saved From Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *The Trouble With Mud (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Fergus Breaks the Rules (Michael Brandon) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Night Train (Sing-Along Song) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *A Bad Day For Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Hooray For Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Escape (George Carlin) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon). *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Funfair Special (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes A Tumble (Michael Brandon) *What's The Matter With Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Bill, Ben, and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining (Song) *Not So Hasty Cakes (Michael Brandon) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and The Special Letter (George Carlin) *Thomas to The Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *King Of The Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *The Old Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Gets It Right (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Freight Cars (Michael Brandon) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *The Christmas Tree Express (Michael Brandon) *Ho Ho Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Winter Party Special (Michael Brandon) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Michael Brandon) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Michael Brandon) *Scruff's Makeover (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Michael Brandon) *Steamie Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Morgahan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Morgahan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Thomas Way (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Switch (Mark Morgahan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Morgahan-US) *Calm Down, Caitlin! (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Morgahan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Morgahan-US) *Away From the Sea (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Morgahan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Morgahan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Morgahan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Morgahan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Morgahan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Morgahan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Morgahan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Morgahan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Morgahan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Morgahan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Morgahan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Morgahan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Morgahan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Morgahan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Morgahan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Morgahan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Morgahan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Truck (Mark Morgahan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Morgahan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Morgahan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Morgahan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Morgahan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Morgahan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Morgahan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Morgahan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Morgahan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Morgahan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Morgahan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Morgahan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan-US) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *King of the Railway (Mark Morgahan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Adventure Begins! (Mark Morgahan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Morgahan-US) *Come for the Ride (Sing-Along Song) *Accidents will Happen (Sing-Along Song) *It's Great to be an Engine (Sing-Along Song) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Sing-Along Song) *Let's Have A Race (Sing-Along Song) *Really Useful Engine (Sing-Along Song) *Toby (Sing-Along Song) *Little Engines (Sing-Along Song) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Sing-Along Song) *Donald's Duck (Sing-Along Song) *Thomas's Anthem Grand Finale (Sing-Along Song) *The Snow Song (Sing-Along Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Sing-Along Song) *Down by the Docks (Sing-Along Song) *Never, Never, Never Give Up (Sing-Along Song) *Winter Wonderland (Sing-Along Song) *Five New Engines in the Shed (Sing-Along Song) *Sounds (Sing-Along Song) *Engine Rollcall (Sing-Along Song) *A World Around You (Sing-Along Song) *Surprises (Sing-Along Song) *Emily (Sing-Along Song) *Surprises (Sing-Along Song) *Determination (Sing-Along Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Sing-Along Song) *Ode to Gordon (Sing-Along Song) *There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away (Sing-Along Song) *Troublesome Trucks (Sing-Along Song) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Sing-Along Song) *Day and Night (Sing-Along Song) *The Work Song (Sing-Along Song) *Buffer Up and Share (Sing-Along Song) *Whatever We Do (Sing-Along Song) *One Friendly Family (Sing-Along Song) *There's Always Something New (Sing-Along Song) *Be Brave (Sing-Along Song) *Strength (Sing-Along Song) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Sing-Along Song) *Day and Night (Sing-Along Song) *Togetherness (Sing-Along Song) *Thomas, You're the Leader (Sing-Along Song) *Go, Go Thomas! (Sing-Along Song) *All You Need Are Friends (Sing-Along Song) *Hear the Engines Coming (Sing-Along Song) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Sing-Along Song) *Working Together Again (Sing-Along Song) *It's Christmas Time (Sing-Along Song) *Searching Everywhere (Sing-Along Song) Disney Footage *Peter Pan (1953) *Dumbo (1941) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Universal Studios *The Little Engine That Could (1991) Hugo the Troll Footage *Hugo (PS1) (LinkZeldaHD's Version) *Hugo 2 (PS1) (LinkZeldaHD's Version) *Hugo 3: Quest for the Sunstones (PS1) (LinkZeldaHD's Version) *Hugo 4: Black Diamond Fever (PS1) (LinkZeldaHD's Version) *Hugo 5: Frog Fighter (PS1) (DylanjoostenHD and PriemScorpi's Version) *Hugo 6: The Evil Mirror (PS1) (Christian MJ's Version) *Hugo Safari Episode 1: Cheetahs (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 2: Elephants (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 3: Gazelles (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 4: Hippopotamous (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 5: Baboons (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 6: Lions (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 7: Vultures (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 8: Zebras (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 9: Giraffes (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 10: Masai Village (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 11: Hyenas (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 12: Leopards (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 13: Crocodiles (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 14: Rhinoceros (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 15: Orangutans and The Rafflesia Flower (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 16: Long Nosed Monkeys (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 17: Macac Monkeys and Weavers (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 18: Night Insects In The Rain (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 19: Silver Languers (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 20: Flying Lemurs and Tree Snakes (English) The Amazing World of Gumball Footage (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News (Season 6) #The Rival #The Lady #The Sucker #The Vegging #The One #The Father #The Cringe #The Cage #The Neighbor #The Anybody #The Faith #The Candidate #The Pact #The Shippening #The Brain #The Parents #The Founder #The Schooling #The Intelligence #The Potion #The Spinoffs #The Transformation #The Understanding #The Ad #The Ghouls #The Stink #The Awareness #The Slip #The Drama #The Buddy Voice Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine as Rayman - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Percy the Small Engine as Globox - Microsoft Sam (Juan Loquendo V1) *Toby the Tram Engine as Murfy - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+4.000) *Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand as The Teensies - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans, Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth, Radar Overseer Scotty, Robosoft 1, and Radar Overseer Hank (Robert Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (-4.000), Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000), Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000), Juan Loquendo V1, and Carlos Loquendo V1) *Donald as Otti Psi - Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1) *Douglas as Romeo Patti - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (-10) *Oliver as Gonzo - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) *Hector as André - Microsoft Sam (+10) in English and Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Black Lums - Various Speakonia Voices (Various Loquendo Voices) *Elizabeth as Begoniax - Microsoft Mary (-10) (Francisca Loquendo V2) (-10) *Spencer as Count Razoff - Microsoft Mike (-10) (Felipe Loquendo V2) (-10) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V2) *Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as the Knaarens - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *The Clowns as Hoodlums - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Edward as Houdini - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V2) *Mollly as Betilla the Fairy - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V2) *Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) *Coaches as The Electoons - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Stanley as Tarayzan - Radar Overseer Hank (+5) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) *James as The Musician - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (Juan Loquendo V1) *Duck as Joe - Radar Overseer Hank (-10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (-10) *Emily the Emerald Engine as Ly the Fairy - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Toad as Sssssam the Snake - AT&T Charles (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) *Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Clark - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V2) *Bertie the Bus (from Thomas and Friends) as Polokus - Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V2) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor (from Thomas and Friends) as The Globox Children - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Microsoft Sam (+10), and Microsoft Mary (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), and Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10)) *Mavis (from Thomas and Friends) as Uglette - Microsoft Mary (Francisca Loquendo V1) *Lady (from Thomas and Friends) as Bimbette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Brainox - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) Catastrox - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+5) (Luca Loquendo V1) (+10) *Sir Handel (from Thomas and Friends) as Hardrox - Radar Overseer Hank (+5) (Luca Loquendo V1) *Michael Darling (from Peter Pan) as Globber - Microsoft Sam (+5) (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Danny Darling (from Peter Pan) as Globs - Microsoft Mike (+5) (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Oktette - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Paola Loquendo V1) (+10) *and more (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.steamsoundsarchive.com/ and http://www.greatwestern.org.uk/sounds.htm *Train Sound Effects (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 Scenes *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 1: Intro and The Fairy Council Parts 1, 2, and 3 (13:51) (English) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 2: The 2D Madness Minigame, The Fairy Council Parts 4, 5, and 6, and The Clearleaf Forest Intro (10:35) (Francais) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 3: The Clearleaf Forest Parts 1 and 2 (13:01) (Francais) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 4: The Clearleaf Forest Part 3 (10:21) (Francais) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 5: Racket Jump and The Clearleaf Forest Part 4 (12:34) (English) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 6: The Clearleaf Forest Part 5 and 6, The Crush Minigame, and The Bog of Murk Part 1 (10:12) (Francais) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 7: The Bog of Murk Parts 2, 3, 4, and The Razoff Circus Minigame (10:51) (Francais) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 8: The Bog of Murk Parts 5 and 6 and The Sentinel Minigame (14:58) (English) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 9: The Land of The Living Dead Part 1 (9:36) (Deustch) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 10: The Land of The Living Dead Part 2 (8:21) (Deustch) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 11: The Land of The Living Dead Part 3 (17:31) (English) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 12: The Land of The Living Dead Parts 4 and 5 (14:15) (English) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 13: The Land of The Living Dead Part 6 and The Missile Command Minigame (5:11) (Deustch) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 14: The Dessert of the Knaaren Part 1 (14:56) (Deustch) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 15: The Dessert of the Knaaren Part 2 (10:56) (English) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 16: The Dessert of the Knaaren Part 3 (9:56) (English) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 17: The Dessert of the Knaaren Part 4 and The Balloons Minigame (11:48) (English) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 18: The Dessert of the Knaaren Parts 5 and 6 (10:16) (English) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 19: The Dessert of the Knaaren Parts 7 and 8 and The Longest Shortcut Part 1 (13:11) (English) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 20: The Longest Shortcut Parts 2 and 3 (12:05) (Spanish) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 21: The Summit Beyond The Clouds Part 1 (4:20) (Spanish) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 22: The Summit Beyond The Clouds Part 2 (12:09) (English) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 23: The Summit Beyond The Clouds Part 3 and The Hoodlum Headquarters Part 1 (11:41) (English) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 24: The Hoodlum Headquarters Parts 2 and 3 (14:06) (Francais) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 25: The Special Invaders Minigame and The Hoodlum Headquarters Parts 4 and 5 (13:06) (English) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 26: The Tower of the Leptys Part 1 (13:05) (English) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 27: The Tower of the Leptys Part 2 (12:16) (Deustch) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 28: The Tower of the Leptys Part 3 and The Commando Minigame (12:14) (English) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 29: The Tower of the Leptys Part 4 (12:10) (Francais) *Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style (Version 2)) Part 30: The Tower of the Leptys Part 5, The Alternate Ending, and Ending Credits (10:01) (English) Soundtrack (http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/rayman3.html) *001 - Ubisoft Logo *002 - (Cinematic) André Sets Out to Conquer the World *003 - A Hard Landing *004 - Once Upon a Time *005 - Searching for Globox *006 - Check It Out, The Fairy Council! *007 - Hands Found *008 - The Fairy Council ~Under the Starlight~ *009 - The Fairy Council ~Entrance Hall~ *010 - Pursuing André ~The First Hoodlum~ *011 - Murfy's in Trouble! *012 - In the Fairy Hallways *013 - What is Going On Here? *014 - Pursuing André ~He's Hiding Someplace~ *015 - Don't Let Him Escape! *016 - The End of the World *017 - Globox Swallows André *018 - The Teensie Highway (Muffled) *019 - The Teensie Highway (Bass & Perc) *020 - The Teensie Highway (Percussion) *021 - The Teensie Highway *022 - Hoodmongers *023 - Clearleaf Forest *024 - Globox Drinks Plum Juice *025 - Ascending the Waterfall *026 - The Ambush *027 - Clearleaf Forest ~Forest Fisticuffs~ *028 - Carrying the Plum *029 - The Hoodboom *030 - The Hoodstomper ~Lying in Wait~ *031 - The Hoodstomper ~Master Kaag~ *032 - The Hoodstomper ~Rayman Takes Control~ *033 - The Hoodstomper ~Settling the Score~ *034 - (Cinematic) Otto Takes Drastic Measures *035 - The Witch's Domain *036 - The House in the Swamp *037 - Bégoniax ~Cauldron Chaos~ *038 - The Magic Mirror *039 - (Jingle) Through the Mirror *040 - Piranha Patrol *041 - Blocking the Way *042 - Moonlit Swamps *043 - The Muddibog Posse *044 - Moonlit Swamps ~Lost in Thought~ *045 - Intruder Alert! *046 - Moonlit Swamps ~Echoes in the Dark~ *047 - Crossing the Swamp *048 - The Swamp Cave ~Underneath the Roots~ *049 - The Hoodmonger Sniper *050 - The Swamp Cave ~Bad Architecture~ *051 - The Swamp Cave ~Last Line of Defence~ *052 - The Hunter's Domain *053 - Let the Hunt Begin! *054 - Count Razoff ~Unlucky and Unwise~ *055 - Count Razoff ~The Most Dangerous Game~ *056 - (Cinematic) The Idyll of Bégoniax and Razoff *057 - The Land of the Livid Dead *058 - Carrying the Plum ~Obstacle Course~ *059 - The Hoodstormer *060 - Shoe Kart *061 - Shoe Kart (Bass & Perc) *062 - The Hoodmonger Soldier *063 - A Mystic Melody ~Highlands~ *064 - The Grim Keeper *065 - The Hoodoo *066 - A Mystic Melody ~Ascension~ *067 - A Mystic Melody ~Staircase to the Top~ *068 - Carrying the Plum ~Hurry!~ *069 - Whispers from Beyond the Gate *070 - The Spirit Tower *071 - The Hoodoo Sorcerer *072 - The Spirit Tower ~Stirring~ *073 - The Spirit Tower ~The Spell is Broken~ *074 - The Mad Spirits Awakened *075 - The Heckler *076 - The Calm of the Lake *077 - Céloche ~Underwater Mechanical Tripod~ *078 - (Cinematic) Roméo Gets Moving *079 - Into the Deadlands *080 - The Chasm *081 - Panic ~Chased by the Knaaren~ *082 - Haunted ~Carrying the Egg~ *083 - Haunted ~Zombie Chickens!~ *084 - The Great Hall *085 - The Knaaren Labyrinth *086 - The Knaaren Labyrinth ~Bone Corridors~ *087 - The Knaaren Labyrinth ~Spiraling Tower~ *088 - Deadly Traps ~The Toxic Room~ *089 - Deadly Traps ~Surrounded!~ *090 - Into The Destiny Arena *091 - Reflux ~The Knaaren Warrior~ *092 - (Cinematic) Gumsi's Grandeur *093 - The Lavomatrix Twins *094 - The Spinneroo *095 - (Cinematic) André Tempts Reflux *096 - The LockJaw Challenge *097 - The Jumping Challenge *098 - The Mirror Challenge *099 - The Platform Challenge *100 - The Looming Sea *101 - The Summit Beyond the Clouds *102 - Snowboard Race *103 - (Cinematic) The Hoodlums Get Organized *104 - Hoodlum Headquarters *105 - Hoodlum Headquarters ~Lava Flow~ *106 - Hoodlum Headquarters ~Heavy Machinery~ *107 - Factory Mayhem ~Target Practice~ *108 - Factory Mayhem ~Perilous Pathways~ *109 - Hoodlum Headquarters ~Nausea~ *110 - The Horrible Machine ~Rising Temperature~ *111 - The Horrible Machine ~Attackers!~ *112 - The Great Escape *113 - (Cinematic) The Power of the Leptys *114 - The Tower of the Leptys *115 - No Time to Lose! ~Rising Lava~ *116 - No Time to Lose! ~Conveyor Belts~ *117 - The Armaguiddon ~Off We Go~ *118 - The Armaguiddon ~It's an Ambush!~ *119 - The Armaguiddon ~Lying Low~ (Movement 1) *120 - The Armaguiddon ~Lying Low~ (Movement 2) *121 - The Armaguiddon ~Lying Low~ (Movement 3) *122 - The Armaguiddon ~Bell Tower~ *123 - The Armaguiddon ~Hall of Mirrors~ (Movement 1) *124 - The Armaguiddon ~Hall of Mirrors~ (Movement 2) *125 - The Armaguiddon ~Hall of Mirrors~ (Movement 3) *126 - The Armaguiddon ~Shootout in the Pillar Room~ *127 - The Armaguiddon ~Through the Ruins~ *128 - The Armaguiddon ~Chaos~ *129 - Reflux ~Prelude~ *130 - Reflux ~Fallen Knaaren Warrior~ *131 - Reflux ~Scepter Transformation~ *132 - Reflux ~Giant Knaaren Warrior~ *133 - Reflux ~Ascension~ *134 - Reflux ~Ascended Knaaren Warrior~ *135 - Refux ~Sprouting Wings~ *136 - The Leptys ~Appearance~ *137 - The Leptys ~Bringer of Night~ (Movement 1) *138 - The Leptys ~Weakened~ *139 - The Leptys ~Bringer of Night~ (Movement 2) *140 - The Leptys ~Bringer of Night~ (Movement 3) *141 - The Leptys ~Recharged~ *142 - The Leptys ~Bringer of Night~ (Movement 4) *143 - The Leptys ~A God's Downfall~ *144 - The Final Lum *145 - (Cinematic) Wandering Hands *146 - (Arcade) 2D Madness *147 - (Arcade) 2D Nightmare *148 - (Arcade) Balloons ~The Looming Sea~ *149 - Madder *150 - (Beta) The Fairy Council: 'Ice Dance' from Edward Scissorhands *151 - (Beta) The Hoodmonger *152 - (Beta) The Hoodmonger Officer *153 - (Beta) The Artilleryman *154 - (Beta) The Artilleryman ~Under Fire~ *155 - (Beta) The Sniper *156 - (Beta) The Sniper ~Focused~ *157 - (Beta) The Sniper ~Frenzied~ *158 - (Beta) The Armaguiddon ~Off We Go~ *159 - (Beta) The Armaguiddon ~It's an Ambush!~ *160 - (Beta) The Armaguiddon ~Lying Low~ *161 - (Beta) The Armaguiddon ~Bell Tower~ *162 - (Beta) The Armaguiddon ~Chaos~ *163 - (Jingle) Teensie Rescued *164 - (Jingle) Teensie Dance 1 *165 - (Jingle) Teensie Dance 2 *166 - (Jingle) Teensie Dance ~Sylkin Tribe~ *167 - (Jingle) Teensie Dance ~Tufkin Tribe~ *168 - (Jingle) Teensie Dance ~Nookin Tribe~ 1 *169 - (Jingle) Teensie Dance ~Nookin Tribe~ 2 *170 - (Jingle) Laser-Washing Powder ~Vortex~ *171 - (Jingle) Laser-Washing Powder ~Vortex~ (Long) *172 - (Jingle) Laser-Washing Powder ~Heavy Metal Fist~ *173 - (Jingle) Laser-Washing Powder ~Heavy Metal Fist~ (Long) *174 - (Jingle) Laser-Washing Powder ~LockJaw~ *175 - (Jingle) Laser-Washing Powder ~LockJaw~ (Long) *176 - (Jingle) Laser-Washing Powder ~Shock Rocket~ *177 - (Jingle) Laser-Washing Powder ~Shock Rocket~ (Long) *178 - (Jingle) Laser-Washing Powder ~Throttle Copter~ *179 - (Jingle) Laser-Washing Powder ~Throttle Copter~ (Long) *180 - (Jingle) Power Up *181 - (Jingle) Power Down *182 - (Jingle) Plum Dropped *183 - (Jingle) Plum Dropped ~Obstacle Course~ *184 - (Jingle) Plum Dropped ~Hurry!~ *185 - (Jingle) Funkyboard Slip 1 *186 - (Jingle) Funkyboard Slip 2 *187 - (Jingle) Funkyboard Slip 3 *188 - (Jingle) Puzzle Solved 1 *189 - (Jingle) Puzzle Solved 2 *190 - (Jingle) Puzzle Solved 3 *191 - (Jingle) Victory Fanfare 1 *192 - (Jingle) Victory Fanfare 2 *193 - (Jingle) Victory Fanfare 3 *194 - (Jingle) Game Over *195 - (Beta Jingle) The Artilleryman's Defeat 1 *196 - (Beta Jingle) The Artilleryman's Defeat 2 *197 - (Beta Jingle) Gratification 1 *198 - (Beta Jingle) Gratification 2 *199 - (Beta Jingle) Gratification 3 *200 - (Extra) Wanna Kick Rayman ~Lesson 007: James Bond~ *201 - (Extra) Wanna Kick Rayman ~Lesson 134: The Battery~ *202 - (Extra) Wanna Kick Rayman ~Lesson 219: The Balloon~ *203 - (Extra) Wanna Kick Rayman ~Lesson 273: The Hammer~ *204 - (Extra) Wanna Kick Rayman ~Lesson 312: The Wizard~ *205 - (Extra) Wanna Kick Rayman ~Lesson 321: Broken Machinery~ *206 - (Extra) Wanna Kick Rayman ~Lesson 408: Chasing the Machine~ *207 - (Extra) Wanna Kick Rayman ~Lesson 502 n°1: The Toilet~ *208 - (Extra) Wanna Kick Rayman ~Lesson 502 n°2: The Kiss~ *209 - (Extra) Ubisoft Logo ~Rayman 3 HD~ *210 - (Extra) E3 2002 Trailer *211 - (Extra) Trailer feat. 'Madder' *212 - (Extra) Announcement Trailer ~Rayman 3 HD~ *213 - (Extra) Launch Trailer ~Rayman 3 HD~ *214 - (Extra) The Making Of ~Scrapped Track 1~ *215 - (Extra) The Making Of ~Scrapped Track 2~ *216 - (Extra) The Making Of ~Scrapped Track 3~ *217 - (Extra) The Making Of ~Scrapped Track 4~ *218 - (Ambient) Outside the Fairy Council *219 - (Ambient) Clearleaf Forest *220 - (Ambient) The Doctor's Office *221 - (Ambient) The Bog of Murk *222 - (Ambient) Begoniax's House *223 - (Ambient) Begoniax's Cellar *224 - (Ambient) Razoff's Mansion *225 - (Ambient) Razoff's Cellar *226 - (Ambient) On a Rocky Hillside *227 - (Ambient) The Spirit Realm *228 - (Ambient) The Lake *229 - (Ambient) The Deadlands *230 - (Ambient) The Tunnels of the Knaaren *231 - (Ambient) The Teensie Temple *232 - (Ambient) The Looming Sea *233 - (Ambient) The Mountain Wind *234 - (Ambient) Hoodlum Machinery *235 - (Ambient) The Tower of the Leptys Trivia *Thomas will still have his two lightsabers, such as his first one in his right hand, being light blue, and carrying the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and his second one in his left hand, being yellow, and carrying the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Percy will still have his orange lightsaber, carrying the fx4.wav, Saberftn.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and when he picks up a black lightsaber, that will be carrying the saberon.mp3, Saberftn.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will now carry two lightsabers throughout the sequels as well. *Toby will be wearing Inspector Gadget's clothing, hair, pipe, gloves, shoes, and hat. *Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand will wear Teensies clothing, and each a crown and will carry lightsabers and pistol guns. *Donald will wear a blue shirt, dark blue braces, black boots, a black train driver's hat, and wears the same brown hairstyle for a ponytail as James and Stanley. *Douglas will wear a dark blue hood jacket, blue braces with dungarees with trousers, a black train driver's hat, and wears the same brown hairstyle for a ponytail as James and Stanley. *Oliver will wear a blue shirt, dark blue braces, black boots, a black train driver's hat, and wears the same brown hairstyle for a ponytail as James and Stanley. *Hector will be Thomas's enemy and will try to kill Thomas and Edward and will carry a pipe in his mouth and a red double-bladed saber staff, that will have the coolsaber.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, Hum 2.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Narrow Gauge Trucks will be Hector's minions and will pursue Thomas and Edward and carry shotguns. *Elizabeth will wear Asajj Ventress's clothing and will carries two lightsabers, one red, that will have the SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and the other black, that will have the lightsaber_04.wav, Saberftn.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Spencer will carry a shotgun and wear his clothing, hat, boots, and coat, but has a pipe in his mouth. *Cerberus will wear black hair, black engineer's hat, yellow shirt, orange waist coast, brown trousers, black shoes, and a red neckerchief, carry a pipe in his mouth, and have four lightsabers, one green, that will carry the saberon.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects, one grey and one red, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects, and one black, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty will be Cerberus's minions, who attack and pursue Thomas and Percy. *The Clowns will be Hector's minions, who attack and pursue Thomas and Percy. *This will also use the alternate ending scene where Thomas and Percy land in a cottage and reunite with Thomas's family and his friends from the previous game. *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by DylanjoostenHD's Rayman 3 HD gameplay. *The engines on the train, that Thomas pilots to the Doctor's Office is, are Flying Scotsman No. 60103 hauling some chocolate and cream colored coaches, No. 44422 hauling a freight train, and No. 110 hauling a green coach while Percy rides on three other engines, Goliath No. 5239 hauling some chocolate and cream colored coaches, No. 120 hauling two green coaches, a crimson and cream colored coach, and two green coaches, and No. 7760 hauling two red coaches. *The engines on the train that carries Hector and his gang are five miniature steam engines, Nunney Castle No. 5029 hauling a chocolate cream colored coach and some maroon coaches, Dinmore Manor No. 7820 and Odney Manor No. 7828 hauling some chocolate and cream colored coaches, 30053 hauling two green coaches and a green boxcar, Clan Line No. 35028 hauling a crimson and cream colored coach and some Intercity coaches, Taw Valley No. 34027 hauling a crimson and cream colored coach, a blue and white coach, two chocolate and cream colored coaches, an Intercity coach, and three chocolate and cream coaches, No. 48773 hauling a freight train, Britannia No. 70000 hauling a black and white coach and some Intercity coaches, No. 53808 and Swanage No. 34105 hauling three maroon coaches, two crimson and cream colored coaches, and a boxcar, King Edward 1 No. 6024 hauling a maroon coach, two chocolate and cream colored Pullman coaches, a maroon coach, and six chocolate and cream colored coaches, Harry A. Faith No. 828 hauling two maroon coaches, an Intercity coach, and some other maroon coaches, No. 68867 hauling a freight train, and No. 73096 hauling some green coaches and a maroon coach. *The engine on the train, that Percy pilots to The Summit Beyond the Clouds, is No. 705, a SBB-CFF-FFS A 3/5 4-6-0 tender engine hauling some green coaches. This will have the gameplay footage of DylanjoostenHD and PriemScorpi's Rayman 3 HD throughout the entire movie and the Minigames Gameplays of Sughero - Uncommented Walkthrough (SugheroGame)'s Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc minigames throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Toonmbia Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs